Falling Stars
by InLuvWithMusic
Summary: There was this time in my life, when everything was different. I was younger and unsure of who I was and what I wanted to be. Than one day a man named Edward walked into my life and shook it upside down and sideways. This is the story of when I met him, and what he did to change me for the better really. How he opened my eyes to a brighter world without even knowing that he did so.
1. Chapter 1

There was this time in my life, when everything was different. I was younger and unsure of who I was and what I wanted to be. Than one day a man named Edward walked into my life and shook it upside down and sideways. This is the story of when I met him, and what he did to change me for the better really. How he opened my eyes to a brighter world without even knowing that he did so. There are other versions of this story, because I had to lie to certain people about certain things to keep their sanity and anger intact. But this right here is the whole truth. After all, you need to get everything out sometime. Why not do it today.

The sun shined brightly into my room, willing my eyes to wake up, and enter reality. The sun danced onto the mirror on my wall, making the room seem brighter and a lot more awake than I was. I stretched out lazily and threw my blanket on top of my puppy who was asleep at my feet. Usually i wake up with her in my face, excited and ready to start the day. This morning I was lucky though. I wouldn't have to deal with her craziness being all in my face.

She is a cockapoo, and resembles more of a cocker spaniel than anything. She has golden brown fur with tiny splashes of white here and there. At the end of her tail there is a tiny clump of hair that is white, and surrounded by golden hairs. Her name is Princess. Mind you I did not name her myself. We got her from a pet store on my 15th birthday. She was sitting in a little pen all by herself with her paws over her eyes and her little tail between her legs. My heart melted, and so did the hearts of my parents and we snatched her right up.

It feels like it was yesterday, when in fact it wasn't. I'm on the verge of being a high school graduate at the age of 17. My life is about to change in a lot of ways.

I snuck downstairs and made myself coffee. Today was going to be a busy day and i needed my caffeine. I heard the pitter patter of paws rushing down the stairs and turned just in time to see my other dog Mia, also referred to as my baby girl, round the corner and jump at me. She is one of the sweetest and adorable dogs you will ever meet in your life. She is five, and even though she is young had arthritis in her back hips, legs, and lower back. I wrapped her pain pill in a slice of cheese and gave it to her. Cheese is the only way that she will take her pills.

I let her outside and went to the front window, and waited for my best friend to arrive. Her name is Angela and she is the same age as me. She and I hate the same people and love the same arts and music. I don't know what I would do without her. She is my solid rock when I need her and the shoulder that I cry on whenever I need her.

She pulled into the driveway blasting "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey, playing an air guitar. I smiled to myself. "This is going to be a good day." I muttered under my breath.

She was the stage manager of a play that was being done at a small community theatre. They were doing a play called, "The Marriage of Bette and Boo." I had never heard if it until she had started talking about it. It's about these two people who get married and their lives from the perspective of their son. I had nothing to do for the summer, so I thought what the heck. I'll help out.

The drive to the theatre was anything but boring. They played all of the songs that we knew the lyrics to, on the radio, so of course we had to sing/dance along! Some people might think that we wouldn't laugh about every weird look that we got because we get them a lot, but of course we are the opposite of what anyone would expect; so when a car full of hot guys pulled up next to us and stared at us in shock, we did the only natural thing to do. Laugh.

The ride was way too short in my opinion. Sadly I happened to live quite close to the theatre. It was just down a few blocks from my house. It isn't a theatre that you would expect really in terms of looks. The building at one time used to be a church, and I found it quite funny that we were doing a play that involved a lot of drinking and dead children in a place that was once considered to be holy.

I walked in through the doors and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. It was a feeling that I had only gotten one other place in this world; the theatre at my school, where I have laughed, cried, bled, gotten angry and just grown as a person.

You see, I was never really one to be a leader, or a popular one in the crowd. When I first started high school, I walked around observing things and wasn't really sure what I wanted to do. I entered theatre at first because it was expected of me. My older brothers had been a part of it, and I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I was told to wrap myself up in a little blanket called theatre, and told to love it no matter what the consequences were on my behalf. Really I need to thank my parents for doing that to me. If it wasn't for theatre, I don't think I really would've been happy.

I stood on the stage, taking in the room in its entirety. It wasn't that large, but the smallest stages hold the biggest hearts. Angela was talking to someone name Esme about blocking and I wasn't really paying attention. All I knew was that Esme was a woman who was married and almost in her forties, and she was taking directions from a 17 year old. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

My eyes wandered around at the cast, and I realized that everyone was around the same age as Esme, with the exception of one person; a girl named Leah. Angela finished her conversation with Esme and walked over to me, and that's when I saw him sitting in the last row on the left.

His dark brown hair brushed into his eyes. I couldn't see the color of them, because I was too far away to see them clearly. He was sitting awkwardly, off in his own little bubble with his headphones in. He wasn't that attractive. When I looked at him there was no, "Oh. My. God. He's. So. Fucking. Hot." Moment. But there was something about the way him that drew me in, and made me want to get to know him better than anyone else. He looked about 18 or 19, so that of course made me want to know him even more. You know what they say about teenagers and older men. *wink* But in all actuality he was 16 going on 17, which I found out later.

I leaned over to Ang, "To my right in the seats top left." I whispered softly. Her eyes danced non-chalantly in his direction. I just stood there, and pretended to be really interested in the chair right next to me. I was so wrapped up in trying not to look obvious about things that I didn't see Ang start to move, and she had to poke my arm to get my attention.

We went past the black curtains that separate backstage from the audience, and stood in her little Stage Managers corner. "So, what did you think?" I asked hoping that she would say that she didn't think that he was that cute, so I could have him all to myself. I know, I am a very selfish person. "He was kinda cute. Not really my type though." She said with a shrug. "Well he sure is my type." I replied casting my eyes on the wall that was in his direction.

I really don't understand what was going through my head when I said that. Was I drunk? No. High? No. A bit crazy in the head and feeling really lonely, walking around like a zombie with the mentality that I **HAD** to have someone? Maybe. Alright, hell, who am I kidding. That's hands down a yes! You see, ever since I can remember I have been chubby. I've always looked at myself in the mirror and thought, what a fucking fat ass loser. I know, what a horrible way to think about yourself, but still. Well back to the story.

I basically just fallowed Ang around for the day, doing what she told me to do, and throwing in random comments here and there to test the waters of the cast. You know for adults they sure do make a lot more innuendos and sexual gestures than most teenagers. Why? I guess because they can get away with it. The rehearsal actually went really well, innuendos aside, and as everyone was leaving I found myself right next to the director, Kate.

"It's so lovely that you could help us out with the sound for the play Isabella." She said brightly with a warm smile. "You can call me Bella. Um, What's this about doing sound?" I countered with a half-smile. "Oh! I thought you knew! Well we can't seem to get anyone to run sound for us, so I was hoping that you would be up to run it for us up in the booth with Edward." She said in a rush, pointing to the attractively non attractive guy that I had seen earlier. He rushed out the door without even acknowledging that someone had said his name.

At that moment, I didn't care that I had been looking forward to being backstage with Angela, and that's why I did this in the first place, so I could get to spend more time over the summer with my best friend. All I knew was that I had an opportunity to spend three hours or more alone in a sound proof room with an attractive guy and I gave Kate the only reasonable response. "I'll be happy to help" And with a wave goodbye and a walk out the door, my fate was sealed; and it would be too late before I realized it.

**&%$#$%^&*()(*&^%#$%^#$%^%$# #$%^&*(&^%$%^&*(&^%$%^&***

**Hey, hey, hey! It feels like it's been ****forever**** since I have last written and/or continued one of my stories on here, because it has! *sheds tears* I have been busy as always but this sudden thought occurred to me, that I should take something that happened in my life and turn it into a fic! *brilliance* I believe that I will be pretty damn faithful with writing this, cuz to me writing on to this story is like telling a best friend a secret (and if you are reading this than we are best friends cuz I love you for reading my crazy writings haha) Review and make my day! XOXO**

**3 Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

"BELLAAAAAAAA!" I heard someone scream right outside my door followed by pounding. I opened my eyes and was temporarily blinded by the sunlight that just seems to love to attack my eye balls when I wake up. I rolled over and grabbed my phone while yelling, "What the fuck you fucking asshole! Why are you fucking waking me up.." along with many other things that I was sure to regret later on, at my older brother Jacob. My phone told me that it was only 9:30, so I wondered why he was disturbing the most peaceful sleep that I ever had.

"Angela called me and told me to wake your sorry ass up, because you are supposed to be at rehearsal in about thirty minutes." He replied shortly. Somehow he made it sound like a threat. Oh well, that's Jacob. He is always exercising the fact that he is the older sibling, even if he is only older by two years. That doesn't give him that much leverage to me, but he still tries to get anything and everything he can by proving that he is older and of the male gender. I don't understand why just because guys have a dick they automatically think that they have to be the dominant one. It's not like a penis kicks you in the ass every month. Guys should at least suffer through one period and child-birth. Than they will realize that the woman is in fact the stronger gender, because I don't think that any guy like Jacob could handle having their dick bleed. He is all talk, no-show.

I got up in a flash. Showering only took a few minutes and I dressed and blow dried/straightened my hair and did my makeup just in time to walk out the door and into Ang's 4runner. This time, there was no blasting music. She had gotten a call about the rehearsal about ten minutes before Jacob had started banging on my door. We both looked like the living dead, but it was an Improvement from what we had looked like when we had woken up. Our hair was tamed, somewhat and the makeup was minimal; but I couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror and think that hell, for time restraints I did a damn good job.

When we got to the theatre, we walked in silence. This was one of those mornings where if someone said anything even remotely rude or emotional one of us would end up with our heads ripped off and our body burning on the floor, just because of a hurt feeling. We are too much alike for our own good, and sometimes it gets the better of us. I sulked my way up to Kate and tried to act cheerful for her benefit. "Hello." I said with something that resembled a smile and all the enthusiasm that I could muster. "Hi! And how has your morning been so far?" She said with a smile that seemed to bright and cheerful for this early in the morning. "I'm alright, just a bit tired." I responded in something that resembled a monotone voice. "Aren't we all." She said with a sigh, allowing her eyes to drift over to the cast, who seemed to be drinking coffee and smoking cigarettes left and right.

I started to walk away and she stopped me, handing me a CD and a script with a few pages of sound cues that she had written out for me. "Here you go. The sound booth is upstairs. I'll have Scott show you the way up there, cuz I don't think that you want to climb up a ladder every time that you need to get up there." She said with a laugh pointing to a ladder that rested next to a sliver in the wall. It was the tiniest doorway that I had ever seen, and I was certain that all 184 pounds of me would not be able to fit through that hole.

I looked over my notes and tried to act busy to keep any attention away from me, because I really was not in the mood to talk to anyone at that time. If I had talked to someone, I would've probably been labeled a bitch and gotten glares from every person there. I am not too pleasant when I have no sleep.

"Bella?" a man who I guessed was in his forties or fifties came up to me and made a gesture for me to fallow him up a staircase and I looked at him questioningly. "I'm sorry. My name is Scott. I'm going to show you the way to the sound booth." He said with a huff. My first impression of him, was that he didn't really like to socialize with anyone and would be very abrasive when he was being spoken too, but I was far from right. He turned out to be one of the funniest people I met during that production.

We walked up the stairs and came to a door that looked very out-of-place, because it was so close to another door. He opened the door and flipped on a switch. It was a short little hallway with awkwardly long steps that went down as you walked down the hall and then there were regular steps that brought you up into the sound booth, which actually was a supply closet that they put windows and a light board in and a CD player and called it a sound booth.

Edward was sitting in a chair in front of the light board with his head tilted back and I guessed that he was asleep. As Scott was passing him, he smacked Edward's head and he jolted awake and turned around to see Scott on the other side of the room and me behind him. He looked at me in confusion, as to ask, "What the hell did you just do, you stranger?!" I pointed to Scott and he nodded as a smirk graced his lips. Those lips. I wish I could just…

"Well Bella, this is what you will be working with." Scott said snapping me out of a fantasy I was having, and pointing to a CD Player that was on top of a rectangle that had a bunch of knobs on the front, which I guessed had something to do with the volume controls. I sat in the chair that was in front of it, and he showed me what knobs to turn and what knobs not to touch ever in my lifetime. I put in the CD and willed it to work the way that I wanted too, and adjusted all the volumes on each track to the nature of the scene that they were going to be playing in. Kate sat in the audience and told me if a track was too loud or soft, and by the time we were ready to actually start the rehearsal, I had written a page full of notes.

Scott left the room to get down onto the stage, and I was suddenly too aware that I was sitting right next to someone that I felt was attractive in some way, and we were completely alone in this darkened room. No one below could see us if they tried because of the darkness and the stage lights. My mind started to race with fantasies when I heard him speak.

"I'm Edward." He said with a smile that seemed to melt my heart and an extended hand. "Bella." I said with a shaky smile as I reached out  
and took his hand in mine. I didn't want to let go, ever, but before he loosened his grip much too soon and slid his hand back into his lap. I wondered what he was thinking as he stared out onto the stage, and I looked at him in the corner of my eye. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to take a pick ax and drill my way to his core and bury myself there and just soak in everything about him. The thought never crossed my mind that if I did find my way to his core I might not like what I would find. How naïve a girl in love can be. I didn't even realize it was love until it was too late.

**!**

**A/N: Well hello! Hope y'all have liked my story so far! I am liking how this is turning out! I really love to hear feedback from all of my fellow fanfictioners so pm me or review people! If you don't I might give up cuz of the lack of support.. :( But lets not let that happen! By the way, the play that I mention in here, "The Marriage of Bette and Boo" is a real play, and if you love dark humor than you will love this play! I may or may not mention one of the main things that happens in it though! Its just too funny not to mention! Well until next time! XOXO **

**-Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

There was pretty much no talking between the two of us for the entire three or four hours that we were up there in that little box that turned out to be something that resembled a sauna. It got to the point where I was finding little reasons here and there why I had to leave. I have to go to the bathroom. I need to tell Angela something. I forgot a page of my notes down there. I need a drink of water, etc, etc. I was out whenever I had a small break just to get away from the heat, but Edward was perfectly fine in his hoodie. I think he mumbled something about being cold when I questioned him about it briefly before climbing back into my hole of shyness.

Ang caught me in the lobby one time while I was "getting a drink of water". "Sooooooo how is it up there with Edward?" she said with a grin that could light up Las Vegas. "It's alright." I said with a shrug. "Just alright?! I know how much you were drooling over him and now when you are stuck in a room with him for four hours where no one can see either of you, you say that it is alright? There is no; oh my god he is the best guy in the world and I am going to marry this kid if I have to drug him and tie him to a chair to do it, moment?!" She said all in one breath, flinging her arms around in every which way.

"Calm down okay! I just don't know what to do or say around this guy, and he seems pretty content just sitting with his headphones in staring into oblivion daydreaming about god knows what. Probably his girlfriend, because he probably has one so what is the point of even talking to him. Besides even if I do talk to him he wouldn't go out with me ever cuz I mean look at me! And" "Okay, shut the fuck up! You can get any fucking guy out there! Even fucking Jonny Depp if you really wanted to get him, but he is mine so don't even think about it. You need to just talk to him! Open yourself up to him and show him who you are and believe me, he won't be able to say no." She said with a smile. "Now get your sorry ass back up there before Kate gets pissed because the sound girl disappeared!" She shoved me off in the direction of the stairs that lead up to the sauna. "Have fun and talk!" She said as she disappeared back to her post.

I sighed and trudged back up the stairs to the hot box. I stopped right outside of the door and took a deep breath bracing myself for whatever I would encounter and praying that it would be something good, hoping.

I walked down the hallway and sat in my chair. I suddenly felt like I was invading someone's personal space and I had no right to be there. It didn't feel right to sit there next to him thinking things about a complete stranger that should only be thought when people are in a relationship with another person. I pulled out my I Pod and started reading a story that I had found on a site called fanfiction. Some of the writers on this site, are so good it's crazy to think that they are not published.

I saw Edward swivel his chair around to face me out of the corner of my eye and I swear my lungs stopped producing air. "So, are we going to actually talk to each other this time, or are we just going to pretend that we are enemies and not even acknowledge the other person existence?" He said with a hint of a smile. I giggled softly and turned slightly to face him."I guess we could speak to each other." I replied softly with a smile. "Is this your first time doing a play here?" he asked glancing out to the stage to make sure that he wasn't missing a cue. "Yeah it is. It's my first time doing sound too." I said sinking farther into my chair. "Well your doing a pretty good job so far." He said with a smile that seemed to squeeze my chest in a hug that I wanted to experience for forever. "Thanks." I said, and returned the smile he gave me. I could only hope that he felt the same way that I had when he smiled at me.

**HE IS A STRANGER!**My mind shouted at me. I knew that the probability of him liking a stranger, like me none the less, was very low and that I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I couldn't help myself. How could a person see a guy like this and have him make you feel this way and NOT want to believe that he liked me. At that time my brain never thought to grab a hold of my body and talk some sense into it and make it stop feeling like this, but the only thought that really came into my mind was, I would have to make him someone a hell of a lot closer than a stranger if I ever wanted to be anything more than friends with him. So the next time he smiled at me, I met him with a smile that was full force and even giggled a little. A little voice in the back of my mind wondered if I was even doing this right, because I had never had any experience with this kind of thing before. I made a mental note to talk to Ang later about it when this was all over with, and than threw myself into my task of getting my cues right, while getting to know Edward.

******Later that night on the phone with Ang******

"Like, I don't even know what it was Ang, but when he smiled at me I got this really weird feeling in my chest and it made me want to make him smile allllllllllll the time, so I would always feel that thing in my chest. Is it just me, or did that remind you of that one movie we watched and than got really scared afterward cuz that alien popped out of that guys chest. I think that movie was called Alien VS. Predator. Anyways, what do I do?! I am like so fricken lost. I'm nervous around him because I don't know how I am supposed to act and..." "Ok girl, first things first. SHUT THE HELL UP! Quit stressing out about this guy because if you are meant to be with him eventually than it will happen. Just be yourself, don't hold anything back from him, and he will either find out that he loves you and that you guys were meant to be with each other, or he will turn out to be a fricken asshole and not worthy of all your awesomeness." Ang said all in one breath again.

To this day I still do not know how she does that.

"Okay. I'm calmed down." I said with a sigh. "Good." She said with a similar sigh. Through the phone I could hear a tune that sounded really familiar, but I just couldn't place my finger on what it was. "What are you listening too?" I asked. "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride, from Lilo and Stitch." She said. I could practically hear her grinning when I started to sing along. She joined in not too long after I started.

**Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e**

There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

We didn't care that it was about one o'clock in the morning and everyone in our houses were asleep. We practically screamed those lyrics with pride. We are such abnormal people that there was no debating. We were just best friends. We were just to much a like not to be best friends and we still are best friends today. I don't know what I would do without that crazy chick by my side.

We both passed out around three in the morning and I woke up with my phone still against my head. I smiled at it and looked forward to that eavening when I would see her and Edward because of rehearsal. I jumped out of my bed and dressed and got ready way too early looking at my clock every few minutes. Time couldn't move fast enough, because, I was ready to face him.

**^&*(%$#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&%$%^&*()_)(*&^%$**

**Helooooooo readers! :) Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever. My dad got a virus on my computer which killed it and I had to download a whole lot of things to save it which took what seemed like foreverrrr (two days) but! I am now back! YAY:) I would love to update my story every Sunday, but with school starting I don't know if that is realistic with my zero hour class:( But I will try! Please review so that I don't feel like this is going nowhere and I stop writing... :( Until next week! Stay classy my friends.**

**XOXO**

**Ashley **


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in seats in the audience when I felt someone's eyes trained on my back. I turned around and searched around too see if anyone was looking at me and my eyes immediately locked on Edward. His chocolaty brown orbs held something that reminded me of eagerness and childhood curiosity. I wondered why he would be so curious about me, and of course my over imaginative mind couldn't help but tell me what I could only wish for. **HE LIKES YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! **It practically screamed at me making me cringe. Ang unfortunately caught my expression and raised an eyebrow as to ask, "What's your problem?" I tapped shook my head and tapped my forehead as an answer her question. We don't even have to speak to have a conversation. We just know what the other wants to say, which is why when we are around other people that we don't know that well we don't talk we kind of just stare at each other moving slightly and have a nice little conversation with each other. We are still like that today.

You know, he didn't even know me. I didn't even know him. I don't understand why people go after others that they don't even know and insist that they were meant for each other, when the guy that they are pining after could be a serial killer and end up getting obsessed with her and than he starts stalking her and in the end tries to kill them both at the same time because he thought that it would be romantic or something like that. But its not like that happened to my aunt or anything and now she is completely alone cuz she is too scared to even talk to a guy because she thinks that all guys are obsessive killers. Anywayyyyyyyyyys, back to the part that you actually want to hear. My story.

When we were done with getting our notes before the rehearsal would actually start, I got up and started stretching and yawned loudly watching Edward out of the corner of my eye. He abruptly turned around and caught me staring directly at him. Thankfully Scott was right behind him so I acted like I was looking at Scott and he caught my eye moving and such. He walked down the stairs slowly passing right by me and I swear I could detect a hint of a smile playing on his lips, like he knew exactly why I was staring at him. I could feel a blush growing on my cheeks, but I quickly stopped it from telling everyone here that I was embarrassed about something, because than I would have to answer questions about it and I am like the worst liar EVER, so a blush is not an option.

Angela nudged me towards the stairs with a smirk and whispered, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I could practically hear her laughing at my blush which I'm sure she knew I was wearing. My eyes traveled up the stairs and somehow summoned my body to fallow. I was nervous as fuck, pardon my language but at the time I was extremely nervous because, out of nowhere this courage came out of me that told me that I was going to talk to him and he was going to like it. He was going to fall in love with me and we were going to get married and have four adorable little children and live the rest of our days together. **Well, at least you are marries to him in your head because it will probably NEVER happen in real life. **My inner voice just had to tell me. I dragged my feet on the stairs delaying the inevitable, and just as I got to the top of the stairs Edward came out of the booth and rounded the corner right into me. He didn't even say sorry, but at the moment I didn't care.

He muttered something about how I Kate wanted me to go over my sound cues before we started, and all I could do was nod and avoid all eye contact with him, because I knew if I caught sight of his eyes I would probably stare into them for an awkwardly long amount of time and than things wouldve been pretty awkward in the booth. The last thing that I ever wanted at that moment was to chip away all of his layers all the way down to his core to figure out every thing about him that I could. I should've been focusing on the play but I just couldn't. All I cared about was that there was an attractive guy next to me. Most of my thoughts revolved around him.

I got through my cues without busting any eardrums thankfully, and Kate left me confident that I could get through the rehearsal without messing up too bad. If only it really was that way. I found myself getting distracted by Edward several times and found myself scrambling to get everything in order a few times. When I would actually be paying attention, Edward would turn his entire body towards me and just stare at me. I couldn't tell if he wanted to talk to me, or look at me, or just make me feel awkward, and if that was the case, than he did exactly what he wanted to do. I picked up my phone and tilted it a bit downward to keep the light from blinding me. I texted Ang.

**B- This is so awkward. He is just staring at me. WHAT DO I DO?**

I set it down in front of me and waited for her to reply. In the meantime he hadn't moved at all, and seemed very content in staring directly at me. I could practically feel his eyes burning a hole in my head. I tapped my fingers on my leg and looked towards the stage and to the wall that I knew she was right behind. If only I was like Xavier and I could communicate to Ang without talking, just thinking; than I would think to her that she really needs to look at her phone. Or hell, screw phones she could just think what I should do and I would hear it! If only that could happen. But no, we are stuck in a world without mutants or wizards so we must rely on technology to communicate with people long distance. It's sad really.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a green flash come from my phone. I sighed in relief, and picked it up to find out what Ang had to say.

**A- HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?! BE URSELF! If he can't handle what u have to offer than he isn't worth it!**

I read the text in her voice, and she sounded pretty frustrated to me. I read it over a few times and let her words sink into my head and I knew that she was right. I couldn't expect anything more than a relationship that isn't even a friendship if I didn't put myself out there too him. It's about time that I manned up and got what I wanted. I smiled to myself and sent out Ang another text.

**B- U know what?! U are absolutely right! I am going to talk to this guy and I am going to get the relationship out of him that I deserve!**

I sent it too her and then realized one thing that was wrong with my plan. You can't force someone to love you. Suddenly every single little thing that could go wrong just happened to run through my head. Me humiliating myself, etc,etc. But I pushed back all of those thoughts.

**A- Remember, STAY POSITIVE!**

This is one of the reasons that I love this girl to death. She gives me exactly what I need to hear without even knowing it sometimes. I put my phone back down knowing that I had a cue soon and checked everything to make sure that I was ready for it. I turned my attention to the stage and watched them act out the hospital scene. Bette, the main character was having a baby, but it was still-born and what they do to the baby still puts a smile on my face. Now if you don't really have a particular sense of humor than you probably wont enjoy this as much as Edward and I did at the moment.

The doctor walked on stage with a baby wrapped in a bundle of blankets, stopped centre stage, and looked up to the audience and said, "The baby's dead." and than dropped the dead baby on the stage and wiped his hands. Everyone else on stage acted like they were shocked, but I could see a very faint smile on the lips of some of the actors. Bette's father went over and picked up the baby, and than just happened to realize that the baby was in fact not dead. I couldn't help but laughing at the sight. I let a few words slip out. "Well that baby has some brain damage." Edward looked at me and laughed. "Yah, I'm surprised it isn't dead from being dropped." I laughed at his joke, but then we were forced to be serious again, because we both had to do our cues. We didn't say anything else to each other that day, but hey, at least we broke the ice! Now the next step is to hold a conversation for more than a few seconds. If that is even possible.

^%^&*(%$^&*(*%^$^&*(&^%&*(&^*&^*()*&^%&*(&^%$^&*(&^%$^&*(&^%$^&*&^%$^&*

**Well hello there! First of all thank you for reading my story! It means like A LOT to me! Another thanks to my puppy princess for sitting in my lap and not biting me this time while i type, and for not trying to write for me. She can be a turd sometimes XD Pretty please review and make my day! Criticize me or what not, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I will update every Sunday or Friday, depending on when I have a chapter done lol! Until next time my lovelies!**

**XOXO**

**-Ashley**


	5. Please Read!

**Hey everyone! This is not a chapter but I really need you too read this if you read my story. My house is going to get its internet shut off so I will not be able to post an update for a little bit until I can get another person to help me out with the updating, but when I can I will. Also my dog might be getting put down so I might take a break on writing for a little bit, because I want to focus on spending time with my baby girl Mia, and making her feel comfortable. I will miss her like crazy because I have had her for five years. She was the first dog that I ever had. But she has arthritis and she needs to be put out of her misery. I will update when I can. Until next time my lovelies.**

**XOXO**

**-Ashley**


End file.
